curiosity
by stephanie T. phantomhive
Summary: love, lust, happiness, betrayal cielxoc aloisxoc sebbyxoc claudexoc lemons in later chapies no yaoi


In Japan unknown POV

"Mommy, mommy please don't leave me not now," a little girl cried out to a lifeless looking body. "Mommy please" "Stephanie" the voice called out "mommy get up we have to go there coming and the house is burning" she pleaded "Stephanie… go without me" "I'll be all alone then" "no you wont sweetie here take this" her mother slipped of her sapphire and black wedding ring "I-I want you to take this and go to Paris, France… t-here go to je t'aime rode (don't know if this is real or not) then go to red b-uilding and ask for a-untie s- then her eyes went dead and she stopped moving. "I-im so sorry mommy" the little girl then grabbed the ring an ran… ran were oh none other then Paris, France but first she was going to have to fly she was 6 so this was going to be hard…or maybe not when she got to the airport…

Over in a Japanese hotel unknown POV

"Daddy, daddy wake up" a little girl cried out to a lifeless body. "Daddy please!" her father was bloody and he had a shot wound. ' This week was supposed to be fun' Jordon thought. When she realized that her daddy was dead, she got up and ran outside the hotel. She remembered what her dad said, " Jordan if anything happens to me I want you do go and live with your aunt, o.k." while she was thinking about him she started to cry, "I'm so sorry daddy, I should have died with you." She wiped her face and she started to run to the airport. She didn't know how she was going to get there she would just have to figure it out, but first she went to a public restroom so she could wipe her father's blood off of her.

Japan airport Stephanie's POV

I was quick I grabbed my hair and placed it into a messy bun I then looked up at the sign that read 'Paris France-boarding' I then ran into a door where the sign was pointing making sure no one saw me. I then hid in a small compartment where no one would see me. I then went to sleep. The flight attendant saying 23minutes till landing awaked me I hurriedly scooted down the side where the peoples feet where. When I was close enough to the door I rested. When I finally felt the plane landing I looked up a little glad that no one was sitting in the two seats. I watched as people started flying down the staircase. As I scurried down the staircase I couldn't help but notice a girl that looked like me except with brown hair and chocolate eyes or eye she reminded me of mommy… mommy i'm sorry I left you. I sighed and started to follow the girl…

American airport Jordan's POV

I was fast I ran to the door that 'Paris France-boarding' I went in side without anyone noticing me. I then slid into a compartment that was unoccupied. I then fell asleep. The flight attendant saying 23minutes till landing then waked me up. I then scooted down the aisle making sure not to bump into any people feet. When I was next to the door I waited. I watched as the people started swarming the staircase. I ran down the staircase but I couldn't help but notice that there was someone following me. I looked back to see a girl a little shorter than me she had really long black hair with a sapphire streak and sapphire eyes well eye she reminded me strangely of daddy… daddy i'm sorry I left you. I sighed and turned and ran towards the girl.

Narrators POV

The two girls ran towards each other. "Hey you" they said in unison "stop copying me…no you stop copying me," they said again at the same time. "You look like me," Stephanie stated firmly. "No you look like me" "you look like someone I know" they said again in unison. "Ok say who we look like in three two one" "mommy" "daddy" "hey you don't have a red and silver ring with you?" said Jordan. "Y-yeah I do." Stephanie said a little confused but showing the girl the ring. "Th-then that means were…sisters. BAM BAM! When the guns fired Stephanie grabbed the first thing she could her…her sister. Jordan looked in confusion and then wrapped her arms around her. On the speaker 'everyone we have two people that snuck on the plane with out permission.' Gasp could be heard. The girls did the only thing they could. They put on there rings an ran. They ran quietly so no one would hear them but as fast as the speed of sound. When they where out they started to search for their aunties house. Once they found it they looked for the red building. As they walked up the stairs they could hear laughter. They knocked on the door and it flew open. At the other side of the door was a beautiful woman with brown red hair and chocolate eyes. When she saw the two girls she knew what had happened she began to cry as she hugged the girls. The girls stated to cry to. "Oh honeys come in you can stay with me now will start a new family" the girls nodded.

Seven Years Later Stephanie's POV

I ran to my sister's room my extremely long black hair flowing behind me. "Sissy we need to go hurry or they'll catch us" "i'm coming". We both ran down stairs with our suitcases. Let me explain what happened

_I had just got back from school when I saw it. A man in all black shot my auntie. When he saw me he ran at me gave me the gun and was gone my sister soon came behind asking what was wrong but stopped her self when she saw her aunt. The woman next to us heard it and started to panic and say we killed her. She then called police that's when we started to pack our stuff._

We ran down all the steps. In my suitcase I had my bathroom utensils, my iPhone 5, my MacBook, my iPad, iPod, beats, my psp, and all my chargers. I also had my underwear, some shorts, shirts, skirts, dresses, boots, high-tops, and high heels. Oh and make up. My sister probably had the same stuff to.

Regular POV streets of France

They started to run and run then it happened in a flash Jordan fell to the ground I looked to the side and stared in horror then my senses kicked in. I grabbed Jordan's suitcase and picked her up and started to run. She ran to a forest. There she saw a woman with lavender hair. The woman pointed to them. Stephanie then started to walk towards the woman the woman then grabbed Stephanie's arm and they went falling Stephanie, the woman, Jordan, and the suitcases.

18th Centaury Phantomhive Manor Ciel POV

I was walking down the hall when I sensed blood my eyes glowed a reddish pink. I followed the smell to see to girls that looked to be prostitutes lying on the ground. The first one was lying curled up in a ball, the second one had a gun shot wound in her arm. "Sebastian" ciel yelled. In a flash a man dressed in all black came out from the shadows. "Yes my lord" "take these two and give them a room" "Yes my lord," said the man.

Phantomhive manor one of the rooms Stephanie's POV

I woke up looking around oh me g-ness. I was in a Victorian era room in a bed with sheets made of silk. "Bloody heavens" I stated allowed. She then noticed the man on the side of her. "Bloody he11" the man smirked at her. "Miss are you a prostitute" "heavens no… wait where am I?" "You are in the Phantomhive manor miss… and why are you wherein something like that" "ehhh…wait what time is this because i'm from the 21st centaury." "So you are that would explain your outfit" "Woah wait where's the girl that was with me" "ah she is in another room she was bandaged" "ah thank you so much" "well my master wanted to talk to you" "ah ok"

Phantomhive Manor Study Ciel's POV

The girl that I had found came into my study and then she just stared. Then she started to freak out. "P-please sit down" then she stared went to a seat and set then stared with a huge grin on her face. " U-um miss are you ok" she got up walked over to me then pinched my cheeks. I slapped her hands away watching he grab her right hand and wince in pain. " Are you a prostitute" "no I am not a prostitute," she said "what's wrong with your voice" "I'm Japanese" she said. "But I know everything about you… for some reason" "you do do you well Sebastian said you were from the 21st centaury" "yes yes I am some woman pulled us off a cliff and we ended up hear" she spoke "I can show you if you want" she grabbed the black suitcase and took out a small weird object then it glowed "see I told you!" "It's called a phone." Before she could go on a girl that looked like her with brown hair and a chocolate eye her eyes widen at the sight of me she then told her sister something in Japanese then she glopped me. "G-get off " I yelled in frustration. "Young Master Alois Trancy is coming to visit." "Bloody he-mphf." "We don't want to take your innocence right now"

Trancy Manor Study Alois's POV

"Claude hurry up we needs to go visit ciel." A young blonde boy stated. "Coming your highness," a man the same height as Sebastian said.

Phantomhive Manor music room Stephanie's POV

"Ciel come here" "what why?" "Because we are going to sing for you, silly." My dumb sister said. "Fine, but you two better be quick" ciel said as he walked to the chair in front of the big window. I walked over to where my iPhone 5 was on its dock and I pressed the play button. When the music started to play and Jordan came running over next to me. I started it off, "You could be the peanut butter to my jelly, you could be the butterflies I feel in my belly, you can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date." Then Jordan chimed in, " Cause you're the one for me, for me, and I'm the one for you, for you, you take the both of us, of us, and we're the perfect two, we're the perfect two, baby me and you, we're the perfect two." Then right when I was about to sing the second verse a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes came bursting through the door. "Ciel Phantomhive." He shouted as he ran to Ciel. "Um, Stephanie who is that?" "I don't know?" "Then why don't you ask him who he is?" "What no!" "Why not" "Because I don't want to" the truth is she actually thought he was cute, but she didn't want her annoying sister to know that. "Alois what are you doing, let me go." 'So his name was alois, how cute' she thought. "Hi Alois I'm Jordan, and this is my shy and very mean sister Stephanie!" 'Idiot' she thought. " Hi Stephanie." "She doesn't say much only one word she has never ever said a whole sentence since what happened six years ago." "What happened?" Alois said with those cute blue eyes if his, "How 'bout we go into Ciel's office and I'll tell you." Sometimes I wish that my sister would just shut up for five minutes. "Sure, what do you think Stephanie?" "Sure." So we walked out of the music room and into Ciel's office. He sat down at his desk while alois sat in the chair in front of him; Jordan sat on the chair to the right of him while I sat on the chair on the left of him.

Jordan's POV

Since my boring sister is always quiet I decided to tell my side of the story. " Well it all started when I was six years old. I was living with my dad in France, strangely he didn't look nothing like me." I was interrupted by alois, "What if you two are twin sister's then why are you two not together?" "That's because our parents divorced and my dad took me." "What" "Alois stop interrupting her ask the questions when she's done!" "Fine" " O.K., so basically I was living in France with my dad. It was really fun and nice, but at times I whished he was married so I could have a mom. When I would ask him he would just change the subject or tell me he doesn't know much, so I would basically just stop asking him. The only thing had had of my mother was a picture of her when she was a little girl; I realized that I looked more like her than my dad." "What! This just came to me" " What know alois?" 'Right now he is getting on my last nerve' "Well if you're from France, then how come you don't have a French accent?" "Well you see my dad is actually from London, but we only speak French when we are in the city's." "What, why?" "Alois shut up!" at that moment I got up went out the door to my room got my duck tape and put it on Alois's mouth and duck taped him to the chair. "O.K. with out any interruption's." as I said as I sat back down. " My dad had a business convention in japan, he worked as a scientist. This was the first time that he would take me with him. I was really excited to go. When we got there we went to the hotel, once we unpacked he took me to go swimming. While I was getting dressed I heard my dad screaming then a loud BANG. I ran out to see my dad's dead body on the floor." I took a pause to let myself breathe. "I didn't know what to do so I ran outside. Started to panic but since no one spoke English I was stuck." I heard alois mumble something but I couldn't understand him with the tape over his mouth. "I then ran to the airport to get to Paris after we had landed I ran down the stairs just to find Stephanie running after me." "Mphf" alois said "shut up i'm not done … so where was I oh ya so we ran in search of are aunt when we found her we stayed with her for seven years but then one day some dude killed her and blamed it on us so we ran then I got shot" Jordan pulled her sleeve a little and showed them the small scar. "Then we ended up here the end," Jordan said taking a deep breath. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy ' Secretly I was but nobody knows that yet'.

Stephanie's POV

That story about Jordan was interesting, but it was weird that she didn't mention us being chased by the cops and our aunt dying. After a moment of silence Sebastian came in with a butler that looked like him, but his hair was shorter and he wore glasses. "Master." Sebastian said, "What?" "Lady Elizabeth is here." ' I wonder who that is?' at that moment a blonde haired girl came running in "Ciieeelllll!" " Oh great another blonde." 'Why can't Jordan just shut up?' "Lizze why are you here I wanted to see my fiancé silly." 'Fiancé so that's who she is.' All of a sudden the other butler I'm guessing Alois's butler said, " Your highness it seems like I've been locked out of heaven…" "Claude what are you doing stop singing!" ' So his name is Claude and that was weird' "Sorry your highness I was trying to say that Lady Kagura is here also." 'What Alois has a fiancé' at that moment a girl with purple hair came running in, " Alois!"She jumped up and hugged him, "Ouch what was that for!" "Sorry, but I just haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you." ' I don't know why I felt so heartbroken after all I just met him' but at that moment I clutched my bunny that I was holding and I ran out crying to my room.

Jordan's POV

Why did Stephanie just run out like that? What a minute she must have a crush on Alois! I can't believe I hadn't seen it before, but why would she like him I mean yeah he has a nice smile but he's just to weird for me. 'Even though I'm somewhat a mental child' but ciel is way cuter I mean he is just so hot and I love his expressions, I kind of think he's like a challenge for me. You see I always make people happy (aside from my gloomy sister there is no way that I can do that) since I've been to a mental hospital for half of my childhood (well before my dad died) and I was never happy I would challenge myself to make other people happy so would feel better. All of a sudden I see a black shadowy figure with blood red eyes, " Tom! Nooo!" I shouted to the top of my lungs, at that moment everybody turned around, "whose tom?" they asked in unison "Nobody." At that moment I ran out, but I look back just to see if he was gone and he was, " That was a close one." I whispered as I headed back to my room.

Ciel's POV

' Ugh why does Elizabeth have to be here now?' "Ciel I have an idea!" "What is it?" ' I hope it's not a party.' "Let's have a ball!" ' Just my luck' "Yeah I love balls!" alois and Kagura said at the same time. "Ciel what do you think?" ' I know I must keep her happy but I'm just to busy' "Fine, we can have a ball." "Oh thank you ciel." ' Great I'm going to embarrass myself' "O.K. lets get the ball ready!" ' Great'

Stephanie's POV

' That was so weird, I don't know why I did that I mean I just met him' Stephanie was sitting in her bed thinking about what happened. All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. ' I wonder who that could be?' she thought as she got up to go and answer it. When she opened it was sister ' Great can't she just leave alone just once' " In." Jordan walked in and sat on her bed, "I came to talk to you." She said as I sat down next to her, "What?" " I know you like alois." At that moment I grabbed her throat and started to choke her, "What are you doing?" she choked out "Don't tell." That was all I said then I let go, "What is wrong with you?" Jordan said as she walked out my room, "Demon." After she left I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Jordan's POV

'She's such a crazy B****' I went to my room to go check on Tom. As I walked in I saw Sebastian and he was cleaning up my room, ' Tom must have had a fit' I thought as I walked to my bed. At that moment tom appeared "tom stop… get out of here Sebastian" tom raised up his arms about to strike. "Run" I yelled with that Sebastian walked ran out of the room. " Good gosh…. What's wrong with you now n then tom" with that I fell onto my bed and dozed off.

Alois's POV

I was in Ciel's study when kagura came in crying her eyes out. "Kagura what's wrong?" I asked questionably "s-Stephanie t-took my ring you know the one that my mom was suppose to give me." "Why" "because she's jealous," she screamed. We walked down stairs and into the living room. I walked up to Stephanie and said "Stephanie give me the ring" "no" was all she said. "Stephanie give me the ring," I said a little firmer "no" she said again. "Stephanie give me the god d*** ring" I yelled she flinched at this. "No this ring is mine why wont you trust me and stop thinking about that little b**** all the time" she yelled this made me mad I then picked up my hand and slapped her. A loud popping sound rang through the room. I had hit her so hard that she spun around. I looked up just to see her break down crying "Steph-" I was cut off by her flinching and running away.

Jordan's POV

I walked into the living room just to see alois hitting Stephanie hard and when I say hard I mean so hard she spun around. 'That faggot how dare he hit my sister no one hits my sister but me I tell you' I said to my self. I walked up to him and slapped him as hard as I could sadly it wasn't hard enough for him to spin. "You little man slut why did you do that this is why I hate blondes," I screamed to him. He looked back at me confused "what the f*** was that for" he yelled "you slapped my sister and made her cry she hasn't cried since the death of her mother argghhh you b**** how could you I couldn't even make her cry how could you oh my gosh i'm going to effing murder you, I'm going to beat the living s*** out of you." I snapped at the shocked boy. I then grabbed my bow and when it became an axe I started to slice but he kept on moving away. "Get back here man whore," I screamed "look who's talking" he retorted "ohhh when I get my hands on you" I then remembered Stephanie and ran up the stairs.

Stephanie's POV

"Why does this hurt why is it that when he hits me I feel pain but when Jordan does I don't, why am I crying is it because I've been holding it back all these years, why, why, why." I said "are you ok sis" "h-hai" I spoke in Japanese. Jordan then sat on the bed put out her arms and said "come here" I then jumped into her arms and cried my heart out "onii-Chan why am I crying now of all times" "its love young one… its love" Jordan whispered even though I was older then her she was trying to sound like auntie when we would cry about our parents.

Alois's POV  
when I got back to my house I sat on my bed and said what have I done now. I then took one of the near by lamps and threw it when it hit the wall it crashed into a billion pieces i'm glad kagura was asleep. The next days where like hell every time I tried to talk, touch, or go near Stephanie she would flinch and run away. I was in my guess room when Jordan burst through the doors "alois you have to talk to Stephanie" "don't you think I know that I've been trying to talk to her for the past two weeks". "Ok I have a plan to get you two alone" and then started to whisper the plan "got it" she said "got it," I replied.

Stephanie's POV

I walked into the bedroom just to here the door lock 'that b****' I thought I then saw alois "Stephanie please talk to me" I looked down and said nothing "please…I didn't mean to slap you I was just frustrated" I then started to cry but the weirdest thing happened alois came up to me took me by my chin and kissed me. I stood there for a moment shocked but then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back the kiss was filled with love and passion and a hint of lust. It was about ten minutes later when we broke apart (what can I say even demons need air now and then) I was crimson my lips where puffy and a little red and my eyes where puffy from crying. "W-why did you kiss me" I asked, "why did y-you kiss back" with that I turned a new unknown shade of red and said "touché" when my face went back to normal I looked up to see alois look away and blush "a-alois…c-can I-I t-tell y-you something" "o-o-ok he stuttered but after what you tell me I have to tell you something" "ok" I said. "I-i-i l-l-ike y-y-ou" I stuttered, "What I couldn't here you" "I said I like you god dammit I like you I like you I effing love you" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Me too" I heard him whisper then I froze "y-you do".


End file.
